


Sweet Disposition

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: An arranged marriage doesn’t automatically equal love.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hi! if your requests are still open, can i request a peter pevensie x reader where peter is married to reader through arrange marriage and reader thought he finally loves her but then overhears peter telling susan it was all for show (but really he loves reader but is just embarrassed he fell in love with her under arrange marriage). you have no idea how much i was searching for an active writer for narnia, bless you dear author💛💛
> 
> A/N: Thank you for your patience :) Enjoy, dear! College has been kicking my ass, so I realize this isn’t exacly my best fic, but I still enjoyed writing it :)

When High King Peter hit the ripe old age of twenty one, the entire kingdom of Cair Paravel declared they were done waiting for the king to wed. It was customary in not only Narnin culture, but the political environment for the Kings and Queens to be married by this time. Peter had tried to find someone suitable -or at least tolerable- to marry, but every princess he came in contact with was either obnoxious, rude or downright unlikeable in Peter’s eyes. 

Aslan began to grow impatient with the sandy-haired boy; so impatient that he arranged a marriage against Peter’s wishes. Her name was Princess Y/N of Calormen, an opposing kingdom to the south of Cair Paravel. Cair Paravel and Calormen were on the brink of war, as Calormen wanted to invade and conquer Cair Paravel. This filled the entirety of Narnia with anxiety, especially Edmund and Peter, so Aslan saw it fit to avoid war altogether. 

Y/N was a fine princess; she seemed kind and gentle, yet mysterious and strong-willed. Something about the tint in her eyes and the sway of her hips could leave a room of army generals dazed. Her speech was littered with sugar crystals, yet her actions were similar to dull barbed wire. But, her sharp tongue of hot lava pools and acid rain felt so good, almost sinfully so. Featherlike sentences placed bandaids over the actions of her father, the King of Calormen, without exposing Y/N’s own feelings of the issues, nor revealing her political stance on most things. She was a painfully neutral puzzle, which was given to Peter Pevensie to solve. 

Peter didn’t know how to feel when Y/N arrived at Cair Paravel; she was a strong political figure in a society that wanted to annihilate everything he held dear to his heart. Yet, Susan the Gentle had convinced him to give the girl a chance; she was but a kid like the rest of them. 

“That’s just the thing,” Peter had responded, the swarm of anxieties fogging his train of thought. “She doesn’t exactly act like it.” 

Susan just quirked her mouth to the side and placed a hand on her older brother’s shoulder. Peter observed how similar she looked to Lucy, and how her optimistic words sounded as if it had come from the girl. 

“She may surprise you, I’d just keep an open mind. Surely, it can’t be that bad. Just take a moment to think.” 

“Think of what?” The trumpets erupted from the entrance of the kingdom, signaling that Princess Y/N had just arrived. 

“Everything. You seem to act without thinking, so slow down every once and awhile.” Peter shot her a look. “I’m just trying to be realistic, Pete.” 

The corner of his mouth tweaked upwards ever so slightly. “No, you’re trying to be smart. Like always.” 

“Guess that means I’m always smart, then.” 

~

The further the wedding dwindled into the past, the closer Peter grew to Y/N. Their personalities complimented each other beautifully; Peter’s determined, strong, jump into the unknown nature easily contrasted and weaved into Y/N’s soft, gentle, and mysterious personality. Peter never knew what Y/N would say next, and she never knew what he would do next. But, rest assured, where one royal was, the other was a mere steps away. Whether that was for Narnian formalities or for love, Y/N wasn’t sure. 

In the public light, the couple stayed a respectable distance apart and acted as acquaintances. Y/N kept telling herself that the chemistry they had behind closed doors was real; the skin against skin, sweet nothings and strong arms wrapped around her waist were real. But, Y/N was still human, and at this point, Peter was just a mess of mixed messages. 

Y/N was close to rounding the corner into the main hallway when she heard Susan’s voice. Her tone was serious and formal, making Y/N feel out of place. The newly crowned Queen was about to turn around and take another path to her destination until her own name bounced off the walls. 

“Surely Y/N isn’t that bad, Peter. I see the way you look at her across the room- don’t make the face! You can’t hide that kind of stuff from me, I’m your sister!” 

“It’s for show, Su. I don’t know what else you want me to say.” Peter’s exasperated and tired sounding voice joins Susan’s. Y/N thought of how he told her that he was training new soldiers that morning. 

“You’re not that good of an actor.” Y/N could hear Susan reach out and grab his arm, the metal of his armor clanking against itself. She wanted to walk away to save her from any further humility, but her legs stayed planted in their spot. How could she be so stupid to think he actually loved her? “The look in your eyes, that’s not nothing. You can’t fake that. Why are you so scared to show that you love your own wife?” 

Silence filled the air and the only sound Y/N could hear was her pounding heart. Peter’s armor brushed against itself again as he pulled his arm away from his sister. His heavy footsteps rounded the corner and stopped suddenly as he saw Y/N standing there. Y/N observed how sweat from his forehead dripped down his temples and clumped in his hair. 

“Y/N-” He began but quickly found that his throat betrayed him. 

“Why are you so scared to show that you love your own wife?” Y/N parroted Susan, staring up at his disgruntled face. 

“I’m not,” Peter spoke carefully. “I just-” 

“Don’t love me? It’s fine, your highness, really. It’s fine.” Y/N turned to walk away but Peter caught her arm. At that moment Y/N noticed Susan was nowhere to be seen. 

“No, it’s not that. I just- I don’t know. I guess I’m just embarrassed by the whole arranged marriage thing.” 

Y/N pulled her arm away from him with a harsh scoff, “So you love me, but you’re embarrassed by it. I feel so much better now, thanks for clearing that up for me.” 

He grunted and rubbed his eyes. “That’s not what I meant! I meant that I couldn’t find you myself,” Peter removed his palms from his eyes and looked at his love. “You’re the love of my life, and I couldn’t even find you myself. I had- I had to have Aslan find you for me.” 

Y/N smiled and shook her head, “Let me get this straight. You’re so embarrassed that you didn’t find me by yourself that you told Susan that you didn’t love me. Right, makes sense.” 

“I’ve never had a girlfriend if I’m being honest. It’s weird to show my siblings that I’m capable of having romantic feelings,” He scratched the back of his neck bashfully. “That sounded better in my head.” 

“You think?” Y/N giggled. She couldn’t stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried. Y/N’s giggling encouraged Peter to continue. 

“But that’ll change and I’ll be better, I promise!” 

The puzzle of a girl just smiled and shook her head. 

“Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Peter tried, taking a step forward. 

“Bathe first, then you can test your luck.” Y/N winked at her love and walked past him, beyond happy that the mystery that was Peter Pevensie was now solved.


End file.
